In hanyou's eyes
by Shuori
Summary: ...do I have to?


Declaimers: I do not own Inu yasha in any way. So don't sue.  
  
Notes: Okay, some reviewers complain about not getting the full detail story so I wrote this little series about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It happened before Your heart, my heart. Inuyasha is about four or five in human years and Sesshoumaru is around sixteen or seventeen in human years. (Inu youkai ageing is different from human ageing. At least in my story it does.) You don't have to read 'Your heart my heart' to understand this fic.  
  
So sit back, relax and enjoy.  
  
  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review. It doesn't matter if it is flame, complain, comment or simply say you hate my writing. I just want to know how many people actually read my stuff. Bye! ^_^  
  
  
  
In hanyou's eyes  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Emptiness…  
  
  
  
The first memory he ever had… he remembered being in a huge room with fancy decoration. But there was no body there except him…  
  
  
  
All alone…  
  
  
  
No body was there. He cried and cried…but no one came for him…  
  
Often he would wake up alone and cried his eyes out. Being in that oversized room all by himself…he was so scared and lonely…  
  
  
  
No one ever came for him…  
  
  
  
No one…  
  
  
  
" Silence." A calm voice broke through Inuyasha's crying. He look up and saw a pair of golden eyes that was similar to his…  
  
At first Inuyasha thought he was father but when he look closer…it was a stranger…some one Inuyasha had never met before…someone he do not recognised…but it doesn't matter. He came for him. That, is all it matters.  
  
" So, where did the human wench go. Leaving the little hanyou brat by itself in her chamber." The stranger snorted and turned his head around. He sniffed the air a few times then turn back to look at him.  
  
" Although you're a worthless hanyou. You should still never cry." The stranger grabbed Inuyasha's red kimono and pulled him closer to him.  
  
" Ignoring the half-disgusting human blood in you, you still have half of the great Inu youkai's blood. Don't ruin its name!" Inuyasha nodded at the stranger's threatening tone. The stranger look at him for a few seconds then released him. Without the stranger's support Inuyasha fell flat on his butt. He rubbed his abused behind for a few times then the stranger turn his back and began to walk away…  
  
" Wait! Who are you?" Inuyasha pushed himself up and run after the stranger. God, he was TALL! Well, at least compare to him anyway. Come on, he'll bet any one would say that when they're only a little above someone's kneel. Inuyasha grabbed the stranger's long kimono sleeve and ask him.  
  
The stranger looked down at him. His expression was unreadable. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence he smiled. (Or smirked, he couldn't really tell! That guy really had a poker face problem.)  
  
" Tell your human mother that I was here today. She will tell you who I am." The stranger pulled his sleeve out of his hand and leaving him standing at the hallway starring at his retreating form disappeared at the corner.  
  
Later that day when his mother come back from father's chamber (He know because every time she went to papa's place she always had that particular smell on her. Don't ask him what smell. He just smelled it, okay.) He asked her.  
  
At first her face light up when he start to talk to her. (Okay, he admit that he was a really, really quiet kid. Well maybe extremely quiet was a better description. He barely even talk to anyone which including her.)  
  
But her face become whiter and whiter as he started to tell her what happened today. Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard a faint sobbing from her hiding form. She bowed down and hid her face in her fancy but complicated kimono. He could see her body shake uncontrollably along with her tears. It was a long time after she managed to get a hold of herself. She reached out her trembling hand and held him tightly.  
  
" I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…oh God…I'm so sorry…Inuyasha…" She kept apologising to him. (Which he didn't really know why.) Finally she let him go and stared firmly into his eyes.  
  
" Promise me that you'll stay away from that man. Promise me!" Inuyasha stared at her questionably.  
  
" Why? Who is he?" She gave him a weak little smile.  
  
"Promise mother first then I'll tell you the rest." He titled his head and shook his head. Facing her surprised gaze Inuyasha asked her again.  
  
" Who is he?" He didn't care if she was not pleased about him to disobey her wishes. All he cares at this moment is to know who that man is.  
  
" Sesshoumaru. His name is Sesshoumaru, your older brother." So Sesshoumaru was his name…brother…He have a brother…  
  
" Promise me that you'll stay away from him." She still hasn't give up yet. She wanted him to promise to stay away from his own brother? When he was the only one that came for him? Sorry mom, but that's not happening.  
  
" Why?" She stopped her nagging immediately. She hesitated a bit and spoke in a little shaky voice of hers.  
  
" He hates me…" Inuyasha raised one eye.  
  
" Why? There has to be a reason to hate somebody. Why he hates you out of all people?" She paled at his question.  
  
" There…there was no reason! All you have to know is that he hates me and he would do any thing to hurt me. And since I'm your mother he'll hurt you as well because he know that it will hurt me like hell if you get hurt. Just stay away from him! Please Inyasha, please. Stay away from him!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't talk to her after that. He didn't promise her anything. She was lying, he can tell she was lying to him. But why she lies is beyond him. Inuyasha ignored her for the rest of the day while she keep nagging him about how she wanted him to stay away from his brother.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru…my brother…the only one that ever came for me…  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
So do you like it? Want me to continue? 


End file.
